La Massacre en Smash Mansion
by A LittleMonster A.S
Summary: Solo ellos dos sabían lo que sucedería, los demás no tenían salvación. Habían señales, mas sin embargo todos las ignoraron, ¿Quien podía detener tal acto? Solo dos, los demás no tenían otra escapatoria...
1. Prologo

Hola! Soy de nuevo yo! xD bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió por la experiencia de un amigo asi que ojala la disfruten, básicamente trata de la mujer interesada en el dinero, una massacre (omaiga), y las causas por la cual estos 2 personajes crearon una de las fatalidades mas horribles en la mansión smash.

Disclaimer: SSBB y todo al respecto no me pertenecen.

Sin retrasos, a leer y disfruten la historia n.n

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_**Link se odiaba a sí mismo..  
Ness odiaba a los demás…**_

**Link quería morirse…**  
**Ness quería matar…**

**Link quería morirse…**  
**Y Ness le enseño como.**

**Chapter 1: Los motivos…**

**Link POV**

Nunca en mi vida pensé que ella fuera de esa manera, no quiero pensar como paso ni como lo permití, debo mentir si digo que no me enamore de ella. Tuve que haber estado ciego para que eso sucediera. El momento en el que la vea le pondré mis manos encima y sabrá lo que siente cuando le parten el corazón a ella, pero yo le partiré su….

-Link, ¿Estas bien? .-Me pregunto Zelda mirándome muy atenta.  
-Debí haber sabido, cuando estábamos juntos, Agh, soy un estúpido.

Zelda me miro comprensivamente, ella después de todo era mi mejor amiga, sabía por todo lo que estaba pasando por esa. Se robo lo mas preciado que tenía y todo por _dinero. _Sucio dinero! Cuando me la tope, esta vez sabrá todo lo que tengo que decir.

-Link, ya déjalo, en el combate de hoy no te beneficiará en no merece tanta atención tuya.  
-Lo se, lo se, pero ella tiene que aprender la lección.

_*Link, favor de pasar a la área de combate*_

-Link, suerte! .-Me dijo animada Zelda dándome una sonrisa

Yono le conteste, pero le di una sonrisa para no preocuparla.

Me coloque justo en el lugar para los transportadores, volteé hacia mi izquierda y allí estaba ella. La interesada, la que jugo con todo lo que le di, la que hizo que abandonara a Zelda numerosas veces mientras ella robaba poco a poco lo que tenía. MI dignidad, mi dinero, mi salud mental.

**THREE!**

Sentía como empezaba a cambiar la gravedad y mi cuerpo levitaba

**TWO!**

Aparecía mientras caía con mi boomerang en la mano, en medio de un tornado.

**ONE!**

Ella llegaba, aquella la cual culpaba de todas mis desgracias, de mi mala condición, aquella que me robo todo. La caza recompensas la cual nadie creería fuera de esa manera, _Samus…_

**GO!**

*Despues de unos minutos*

La smash ball aparecía en medio del estadio, los dos fuimos hacia ella rápidamente, lanze mi boomerang para evitar que su misil tocara, ella me lanzo un plasma para herirme mientras iba de nuevo tras ella, tras 1 tiro mas la obtuve.

Al fin era tiempo de venganza.

Mientras ambos caíamos, la miraba con odio, mientras ella me miraba retadoramente detrás de ese casco, al momento de caer no dude activar la bola Smash.

Pero de nuevo, ella fue más inteligente que yo.

Al momento de hacerlo ella se protegió rodando hacia mi para evitar el enganche, cuando reaccione una bola de plasma iba directo a mi cara..

**GAME!**

**THE WINNER IS… SAMUS!**

Aparecimos en la sala de descanso, todos fueron a felicitar a Samus y su triunfo, Zelda vino conmigo directamente mientras me miraba.

-Lo hiciste bien Link  
-Es mentira, le pude haber ganado a esa perra.- lo dije sin darme cuenta que iba subiendo el tono de mi voz.  
-Whoa Link que pasa? Estas bien? .- Me dijo Pit preocupado mientras se acercaba a la nosotros.- Peleaste muy bien! ¿Ya felicitaste a Samus?

Pit me dijo eso con tanta inocencia, que realmente me alarmó, ¿Qué este chico no podía pensar mal de alguien? ¿O realmente esta ciego por ella? Espera, no debo deducir tan rápido de él, solo me está contando algo de ella no que el está enamorado de ella!

-Pit, Terminaron hace unas horas.-Le dijo Zelda dándole una mirada algo intimidadora  
-Oh, lo siento Link.- Me contesto con un tono de tristeza y pena en su voz  
-Está bien, no sabías.-Le dije mientras le sonreía.

Pit me miro y volvió a sonreír mientras nos empezaba a hablar de su Diosa Palutena y las peleas que tuvo cuando era más niño.

-¿Realmente tu hiciste eso?.-Le dijo Zelda preocupada  
-Si! Pero lo mejor fue cuando derrote a Hades!, cuéntame Link, te he oído muy callado.  
-Bueno, cuando era niño, me enfrente a una máscara realmente aterradora, era llamada la Máscara de Majora.  
-Oye Link, buena pelea.

Cuando voltee a ver, me encontré a Samus aun con su traje. Al parecer hoy no tenía motivo para quitárselo. A través de su casco, pude ver la sonrisa que tenía mientras me miraba y luego daba su mano para que la estrechara _¿¡Que no tenía vergüenza?!._

-Es bueno que lo aprecies, ya que hay ganadores que lo hacen 1 vez en muchas peleas y se creen mucha cosa, eres muy noble señorita Aran.-Le dijo Pit mientras la miraba inocentemente

Samus volteó a verlo, mientras lo observaba sonrio, y con sensualidad dijo en su voz..

-Gracias lindo .- mientras observe que le guiñaba al pequeño Pit, este al ver la reacción se sonrojo.

-Bueno, prepárate, porque esta vez no te dejare ganar _interesada_.- le dijo en tono burlesco y de odio Zelda  
-¿Disculpa?.-Le dijo Samus tranquilamente  
-Oíste bien, no debes ser tan estúpida como para no oír eso_.- _le dijo retándola de nuevo  
-Zelda ¿Qué te pasa? .- Le dijo Samus expresando algo de enojo  
-Buen juego Samus.- Le estreche la mano para evitar que esto fuera a mayores, ella felizmente me regreso el saludo, y se fue. Zelda en cambio me miraba con sorpresa

-Zelda ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-Le dijo Pit confuso  
-Por que ella es una..  
-¡Hola chicos!  
-Hola Peach .- Le dijo igual de alegre Pit  
-¿Por qué esta tan enojada Zelda? ¿Le hiciste algo Link?

Y yo por que le hubiera hecho algo?

-No, le acaba de gritar a Samus, probablemente por eso esta enojada.-Le conteste  
-¿Pero que paso con Samus?¿No era tu novia?

Oir la palabra en pasado, hacía que me doliera mi corazón un poco, mas al escuchar su nombre…

_*Flashback*_

No POV

_-….Te ves mas hermosa de lo normal.- Le dijo asombrado Link  
-Si, bien, te vine a decir que..  
-¿Si?.-Le dijo preocupado Link  
-Link… tenemos que separarnos..-Le dijo mientras miraba fríamente a Link  
-¿Qué? ¿pero por que?.- Le dijo exaltándose el rubio_

Ella no se tomo la molestia de contestarle, dio la vuelta y se fue caminando. Aquel Oji-azul quedo impactado ante tal actitud desplomando sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras unas sigilosas lagrimas se derramaban en su rostro..

*_end flasback*_

Link POV

-¿Link?  
-Dejalo Pit…- intercedió Zelda por mi.

No estaba de humor, ni tenia las fuerzas para empezar a hablar de ella, camine hacia afuera para despejarme de todo lo que había pasado.  
Cuando estuve en la colina que ella y yo solíamos compartir, me recosté pensando en todos esos momentos en los cuales compartíamos pensamientos y sentimientos acerca de nuestro futuro.

Cerre mis ojos mientras veía pasar todas las imágenes en mi mente: Nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que salimos, cuando nos conocimos, cuando me defendió, cuando nos peleamos….

Me negaba a creerlo, vivir sin su sonrisa, sin sus besos, no iba a ser posible para mi….pero al mismo tiempo sabía que todo eso fue por culpa mía.

_¡Como me odio!_

**Ness POV**

Otro día más donde tengo que fingir delante de todos. Es de que "oh Ness! Eres tan tierno y tan lindo, no eres capaz de matar ni a una mosca" me dan asco esos patéticos. No saben cuanto los odio. ¿Creen que solo por ser niño no puedo defenderme de las bromas que me hacen? Ya era la 180 contada. No me podían dejar ni un momento solo por que venían a decirme algo para distraerme Y BAM! Me daban en la cara.

_*FlashBack*_

-Ness! Puedes venir?  
-Claro que pasa?-Le conteste inocente

mente  
-_Lo que pasa es que eres un niño…  
-Aja? Que tiene que ver eso? Soy uno de los veteranos.-Le conteste herido  
-Pues lo que pasa es que… YA NO MOJES LOS PANTALONES!_

*End of flashback*

Y cuando no me di cuenta, me aventaron una cubeta de agua helada a los pantalones, grabandome y burlándose todos ellos. Los únicos que me ayudaron fueron Pit y Link, mis únicos amigos.

Pero no saben lo que les tengo preparado, no se lo esperan de ninguna manera.

Esto es para todas esas personas que me han hecho miserable la vida, en exclusiva a ti Falco. Maldito pájaro te arrepentiras de todo aquello que me has hecho…

-Hey Ness!.  
-Ah…Hola Lucas.- Le dije sonriéndole falsamente  
-¿En que piensas? Te veo muy distante, y sonreíste solo hace un momento..-me dijo inocentemente.  
-Nada importante.-le decía mientras sonreía mas..-Solo recuerdos  
-Oh esta bien, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo afuera?.-Me dijo emocionado mientras sacaba el bate con la pelota.  
-Claro!.-Le dije animándome un poco.

Salimos y estuvimos tranquilamente jugando beisbol, deporte favorito de ambos, hasta que accidentalmente le di a Falco en la cabeza.

-Niño que tienes!.- Grito enfurecido mientras se acercaba a Lucas

Lucas como siempre, empezó a temblar y a tartamudear, a el siempre lo traían de bajada al igual que a mi, pero por diferencia, a el se lo hacían por lo tímido e ingenuo que era.

_y eso no es justo.._

-F-Falco, p-perdon pe-pero n-no fui…  
-CALLATE!.- Le grito mientras le estrellaba la pelota en la cara.

Eso si me enfurecio mas de lo normal,como se atrevía?!

-Gallina! Fui yo.-Le dije desafiante acomodando mi Yo-yo

Falco tomándolo como insulto vino hacia mi, me observo y se empezó a reir, lo mire confundido hasta que llego Meta Knigth por detrás lanzándome una bolsa llena de tampones con cátsup… esto era el colmo!

-JAJAJAJAJA, niño estúpido.-Me dijo mientras tomaba fotos de lo sucedido.

Empeze a llorar para mantener mi "inocencia" de niño que supuestamente tengo. Peach que iba caminando, me escucho y corrió hacia mi, al ver a Falco riéndose, esta empezó a gritarle y regañarlo, Falco abrumado solo se dio la vuelta y se fue mientras Peach me abrazaba.

_¡Como los odio a TODOS!_

* * *

****Que tal les parecio? :D Aclaro que **NO** es one shot, si no una historia :B espero no causar polemica pero me base mas que nada en los motivos de la Masacre en Columbine, Eric y Dylan,ambos con sus propios motivos. Ahora me despido n.n dejen bonitos reviews (o no tan bonitos xD) y pues actualizare cada sabado c: 


	2. Los motivos parte 1

_Holaa! Disculpen si tarde 2 semanas en actualizar, realmente no era mi intención! me dejo un review donde decía que Ness no tenía esa personalidad, y es cierto, Ness no es para nada tímido como Lucas, estas 2 semanas investigue todavía mas acerca de Mother 2/Earthbound y de la personalidad de Ness, por lo cual espero que no sea un OoC.  
_**(Si, yo apoyo el NessxPaula)**

Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers, Earthbound y todos los personajes de aquí no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

_**"-Significa que son los pensamientos o dialogos en los pensamientos de x** personaje"_

Sin mas distracciones, disfruten del capitulo:)

* * *

No POV

Después de lo sucedido, Ness subió rápidamente a su cuarto, desesperado, todo aquel que se le atravesara lo lanzaba hacia los lados de las paredes. En el momento en el que llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta y corrió hacia su diario, él estaba realmente harto de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todo lo que le sucedía seguido…

_Febrero 20 2013_

_Odio a todo el mundo, hay demasiados estúpidos aquí. Todo mundo tiene su propio estereotipo con el cual te juzgan y dicen "¿Qué es lo que te hace diferente del resto?" . Cuando no quieres hacer algo simplemente contestas ¿Por que?, y ellos te diran "Callate y hazlo". Debería existir algo que se llama Selección Natural. Matar a todos los estúpidos y débiles, la gente siempre trata de ayudarlos, pero si ellos mismos no se pueden ayudar, ¿Entonces por que nostros los tenemos que ayudar? ¡SOLO SON UN ESTORBO! Para todas esas personas que tienen mi respeto, que es muy raro, manténganse lejos de este ira que tengo, para los demás ¡MAS VALE QUE SE ESCONDAN BIEN EN SUS CASAS, POR QUE IRE ARMADO DE PIES A CABEZA Y LOS MATARE A TODOS!._

_Se despide, REB._

Ness cerró fuertemente su libreta, para después esconderla y no dejar sospechas. Se acostó en su cama y se quedo mirando fijamente al techo. El chico entre periodos comenzaba a respirar fuertemente o golpeaba las orillas de su cama. En su mente, sus pensamientos y su moral empezaban a disminuir, hasta que recordó a cierta persona…Paula.

Aquella niña que le ayudo a destruir a Gyigas, esa niña que le robo el corazón al demostrar que era devota a lo que sentía. Paula, sin duda alguna recordarla lo hacía relajarse del estrés, no como su mamá, pero si bastante. Telepáticamente, intento conectarse con ella, para desahogar la presión que sentía en su pecho, liberar esos sentimientos de odio…

Quería que ella lo salvara de sus acciones…

Link POV

-Link despierta.. por favor, no te paso nada verdad?  
-Ugh..  
-Link por favor..  
-Z-zelda? ¿Qué paso?

Poco a poco logre abrir mis ojos, pude ver a Zelda mirándome muy preocupada mientras sostenía levemente mi cabeza. Intente levantarme pero un dolor en la espalda me lo impidió

-Link, estaba buscándote, ya es tarde, Samus me dijo que podías estar aquí, cuando vine aquí con ella no te encontramos, hasta que decidí asomarme y te encontré atorado entre 2 pedazos de un arból. Samus los corto y no hace mucho fue por ayuda.

-..¿Le hablaste a Samus? Pense que estabas enojada con ella  
-Estoy enojada con ella, lo que te hizo no lo merece nadie. Pero estamos hablando de ti, y si alguien sabe algo, es ella.-Me dijo mientras me miraba triste y molesta al mismo tiempo.

-Zelda..¿Por que me miras asi?.-Le dije un poco curioso

Zelda desvió su mirada hacia la luz de la luna. Realmente no me había percatado de eso, era tarde. Pude observar más de cerca el lago cristalino que cubría gran parte del lugar y de mis piernas, Zelda solo empezó a acariciar mi cabello, mientras pensaba sin decir nada. Despues de unos minutos logro salir algo de su boca.

-Link.. Yo…

No quiso terminar esa palabra, quito su mano de mi cabeza suavemente tratando de que no golpeara, para cubrirse su rostro y empezar a llorar. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Zelda, ¿Qué tienes?.- Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, logre sentarme a su lado.

Ella sin decir nada, acomodo su rostro en mi pecho, mientras lloraba mas fuerte. Trataba de pensar cual razón seria por la que esta llorando, ¿Seria Marth? ¿Marth le hizo daño?, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al pensar en Zelda y Marth juntos. No tenía nada encontra de el, pero _no_ lo quería con ella.

-¿Te hizo algo ese idiota?.-Le dije con notable odio  
-No.. Link.. yo..  
-¡¿ESTAN BIEN TODOS AYA ABAJO?!  
-Calma! No nos tardaremos mucho en sacarlos, cierto Lucas?

Esas voces eran inmediatamente reconocibles, eran Pit, Ness y Lucas. Ese trio de alguna u otra manera me hacían sonreir, pero ahora con Zelda de esta manera, no pude ni responder.

Tome la cabeza de Zelda y le di un suave beso en su frente, para que se calmara, para que olvidara lo que la tuviera tan triste. Zelda al ver lo que hacía se sonrojo tanto que Lucas lo pudo notar.

-¿¡P-princesa Zelda?! ¿¡Tiene mucho calor?!.-Le dijo notablemente el rubio inocente.

Ness y Pit al ver por que se había sonrojada Zelda, se echaron a reir de la cosa que había dicho Lucas. Yo simplemente sonreí para después dirigirme a Zelda.

-Princesa, tenemos que irnos.-Le dije mientras buscaba mi hookshot

Pit al ver que no encontrábamos con que subir, se ofreció a llevarnos a ambos.

-Palutena dame tu energía para volar!.- Exclamó mientras levantaba su mano hacia el cielo.  
Sus alas tornaron su brillo azul mientras baja el barrancó del cual había caído. Cuidadosamente, y con mucha fuerza, nos levanto a Zelda y a mi del precipicio. Lucas y Ness emocionados, corrieron a nosotros para checarnos.

Después, me llevaron a enfermería para asegurarse que no tuviera nada roto, y dijo que de puro milagro no tenía nada roto, _aparte de mi corazón._ Me dijo que me quedara en reposo por 3 días y dejo que todas las visitas pasaran. Master Hand fue el primero en entrar y reclamó por haberme "intentado suicidar". Simplemente lo escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza para que no pensara que lo ignoraba, aunque esa fuera la realidad.

Ness POV

Link realmente se ha puesto mal por culpa de Samus, ¿tanto al grado de suicidarse?. Esa perra le tuvo que haber hecho algo para que hiciera eso.

Entre lentamente a su habitación donde se encontraba tocando la Ocarina, esa misma canción, _Song of Healing._

-Link,vamos, no es para tanto.-Le dije tratando de animarlo.

Link sin mirarme, solto su ocarina y suspiro fuertemente.

-Sabes que lo que haremos nos ayudara a desquitarnos.-Le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba.-Nos vengaremos de todos ellos…

Link sonrio, y empezó a reir sin parar, me asusto un poco su reacción, pero se que era su manera de decir que me apoyaba. Saque mi diario y el saco tambien el suyo. Ambos sonreíamos mientras comentábamos las armas e ítems que utilizaríamos en nuestra venganza.

-¿le has comentado a alguien de esto?_  
-_No, me acusarían luego luego y tu lo sabes!.- Le conteste enojado.  
-Y Paula?.- me pregunto sospechando.

Paula, Paula… ¿Qué pensaría de mi al hacer todo esto?...

_*Flash Back*_

_No POV_

_Paula se encontraba sentada junto a Ness en el barranco, ambos estaban sucios y cansados por la batalla que habían tenido con Gyigas. Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro del niño. Ambos respiraban agitadamente ya que la experiencia para ellos era aterradora._

_-Ness.._

_Ness en ese momento no tenía palabras, trataba de ser fuerte para su grupo, no podía contagiarles ese miedo, mucho menos a esa niña que tenía un lugar en su corazón._

_-¿Si Paula?.-Le contesto mientras volteaba a verla  
-¿Estas asustado?.-Le pregunto Paula  
-¿Y-yo? Claro que… si. Hicimos un largo recorrido…-Le dijo mientras recordaba todo lo que habían pasado para salvar su mundo  
-Es cierto, pero.. mañana ya es un nuevo día, y se que si llega a pasar algo de este tipo, juntos lo podremos lograr!.-Le contesto mientras lo miró directamente a sus ojos con una sonrisa.  
-Paula…_

_Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, Paula se sonrojaba por el simple hecho de estar a solas con Ness, y Ness tenía su corazón saliendo de su pecho._

_-P-paula… Ehm… este… yo…_

_Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero si no era ese momento, nunca sabrían cuando se volverían a ver._

_-Ness.. te quiero.-Dijo Paula suavemente_

_Al percatarse de lo que había dicho, inmediatamente se alejo de el para evitar sonrojarse todavía mas enfrente de el. Ness simplemente se quedo atónito._

_-Lo siento, no se que me pasa.-Le dijo con sinceridad Paula_  
_-E-esta bien, y-yo también te quiero.- Le dijo igual de sonrojado Ness._

_Ambos volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez con otra intención, sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más y sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse, el había esperado 13 años para tener su primer beso y ella estaba decidida que el era el indicado…_

*End Flashback*

Link POV_  
_

Vaya, de nuevo se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos. Realmente es igual de débil que yo cuando se trata de Paula. Probablemente este hablando con ella.

-Ness despierta.

-NESS!  
-Link..no creo poder hacer esto.-Me dijo muy bajito, como con miedo.  
-Ness…¿Estas dejándome solo en esto que TU creaste?

Esto es el colmo! Como es posible que después de lo que hemos estado planeando se vaya nadamas así y probablemente me acuse de el plan que EL invento.

-Sabes que cuando ya no le sirvas te dejara, verdad?.

Ness se quedo en shock, desde que nos conocimos, hemos formado un vínculo de hermanos entre nosotros, por lo cual, obviamente el me iba a creer con la experiencia que tuve con Samus.

-N-no es cierto, Paula..N-no..- Ness tomo sus manos y oculto su rostro, supongo que realmente le afecto.

-Mira.. se lo que te digo, todas las chicas me quieren por como me veo, y, usualmente me utilizan por lo noble que soy. Tu eres muy fuerte, no necesitas de una chica para ser feliz.- Le dije mientras le daba de nuevo el lápiz

Ness POV

No puede ser lo que me dijo Link, ella es.. diferente, no es como Samus. Si llego a continuar esto me odiaría por siempre, y me dejaría de hablar…

-Link, ella es diferente! No es como todas las demás.  
-Invitala a la mansión entonces.-Me contesto mientras volvía a recostarse en su cama.  
-De hecho, ella ya viene para aca.- Le dije en un tono con el cual, el se pudo dar cuento que estaba feliz.

Me volteo a ver y empezó a reir para después poner una expresión neutra o triste, con un poco de curiosidad empeze a leer la mente de el, para ver que era lo que le daba risa…

_"Solo espero que a Paula no le llegue gustar Toon Link o Popo,mi pequeño hermano quedaría igual de destrozado que yo."_

Nunca había pensado de esa manera de los 2 chicos mencionados, al quedarme serio Link descubrió que había leído lo que el pensaba.

-Ness eso solo una suposición, si tu dices que ella es como es, confio en ti.-Me dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa.

Pero aun así no me quitaba la sospecha.

*_Ness, favor de pasar a la puerta principal*_

-Supongo que es para ti pequeño.- Me dijo mientras se levantó de su cama y tocaba mi cabeza como un perro.- Corre a conquistarla!

Solo me limite a sonreir, y fui corriendo a recibir a la chica de mis sueños, Paula Polestar.

Cuando llegue a la puerta se encontraba ella, con sus hermosos ojos mirándome, mientras sonreía enormemente de haberme encontrado.

-¿Puedo pasar Ness?.-Me dijo dulcemente, con su osito que le había obsequiado a lado de ella.

-C-claro! P-pero, ¿Puedes tomar m-mi mano?

Ella se sonrojo al saber que la iba a introducir como mi pareja en la mansión, por lo cual se acerco a mi y la tomo, riéndose nerviosamente.

Llego exactamente a la hora del comedor, por lo cual decidí llevarla ahí para que todos la pudieran conocer. Al entrar todos voltearon a vernos e inmediatamente las princesas dijeron un fuerte awwww y corrieron para recibir amablemente a Paula,o bueno, Peach fue literalmente volando.

-¡Hola lindura! ¿Cómo te llamas?.- le dijo igual de optimista Peach  
-Me llamo Paula, Paula Polestar.- Le dijo sonriendo naturalmente, ya que siempre ha sido social por la guardería que sus padres tienen.  
-Disculpa si te asusto mi amiga Paula, ella se llama Peach y es la princesa de los Toads, yo me llamo Zelda y soy la soberana al pueblo de Hyrule.-Le dijo formal y elegantemente.

-No te preocupes Zelda, no me asusto…aun.  
-Jajaja, entonces, ¿Ness y tu son novios?

Paula volteo a verme y sonrió mientras que Peach y Zelda se nos quedaban viendo. Zelda rió levemente mientras sacaba un espejo y me lo entregaba. Al ver mi reflejo, me di cuenta que estaba mas rojo que mi gorra y esa era la razón por la cual Paula me miraba.

-S-si Zelda, somos novios..-Le dije nerviosamente.  
-Entonces hay que celebrar a la pareja!.- Dijo alegremente Toon Link hasta que vio a Paula.

Paula volteo a verlo y solo le sonrió, haciendo que el se quedara en shock. No voy a estar celoso de el, Toon Link es… no lo se, no es para Paula, y se que nunca me engañaría.

-¿Paula quieres comer algo?.- Le dije tomando su mano más cerca todavía, para que, si no recordaba Toon, ella _**es**_ mi novia.  
-En realidad, vengo de comer, si quieres te acompaño a comer.- Me dijo comprensivamente, aunque mentalmente ya me estaba hablando.

_"-Ness, sabes que no te engañaría con nadie, ¿verdad?"  
"-Si, pero me pone de malas al ver como el te mira!, el ya tiene su princesa."_

Paula me volteo a ver de nuevo y luego volteo a ver a Toon Link, después sin soltar mi mano, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Toon abrió mas sus ojos, si es que eso era posible, y salio del comedor inmediatamente. Link volteo a ver hacia nuestra dirección y sonrió al ver de que trataba, después se levanto y se acerco al pequeño grupo que se había formado.

-¿Y quien es la desafortunada de estar con Ness?.- Dijo burlescamente  
-Jeje, me llamo Paula…  
-Oh Paula!, Ness me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
-Bueno, supongo que Ness se esta muriendo de hambre, que les parece si vamos a comer?.- Nos dijo el recién integrado de Snake. Lo cual era verdaderamente extraño.  
-Gracias!.-Exclame mientras los demás se reian de mi expresión.  
-Yo dare una vuelta a la mansión.  
-¿No quieres que te acompañe alguien?.-Dijo Link mirándola como si fuera una bebe  
-No gracias, estoy segura de que puedo.-Le dijo igual de dulce

Paula me miro,mi corazón se detuvo unos segundo, y luego ella salio de la habitación. Vaya, ella me tiene definitivamente de una manera… guau. No lo puedo ni describir, realmente la quiero...

_"-Sabes que puedo ver lo que piensas no?"  
"-a…ahm..Paula…"  
"-jajaja estare en tu habitación…  
"-No entres…aún."  
"-¿Por que no?"  
"-Esque deje un tiradero"  
"-jeje esta bien, te espero en el patio entonces"_

-Que voy a hacer Link…  
-Uhm?.-Me dijo mientras se atragantaba con su pedazo de hamburguesa  
-Paula.. no le quiero hacer daño.

Link me miro un poco molesto, ya que, no eramos los únicos en la mesa

-Solo no le grites y no la lastimaras.-Me dijo disumulando la idea de nuestro plan.  
-Bien.. ya no tengo hambre, ire a buscarla.  
-Ok pequeño, te acompaño.-Me dijo Link mientras se paraba para acompañarme.

Fuimos dando vueltas por toda la mansión, por que olvide donde me dijo que me esperaba..

-Oye que no puedes hablar con ella?.-Me dijo Link un poco cansado.  
-Si,pero..  
-Hazlo antes de que nos perdamos mas.

Trate varias veces de localizarla sin tener que entrar en su mente, lo cual de nada sirvió, hasta que cuando estuvimos cerca de la habitación de Toon logre entrar a su mente..

_"-E-esto no esta bien, toon link, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?"_

-Ness?...  
-PK THUNDER!

Link POV

Pero y a este niño que carajo le pasa! Nos pueden castigar por andar rompiendo puertas así. Parece que le importo poco, y entro inmediatamente, después solo oí otro de sus gritos, y al paracer los de toon link tambien.. aagh, ¿ahora a que juegan?

Entre sin prisa a la habitación, y lo que encontré no era de esperarse, Paula tenía unos moretones y al parecer estaba inconsciente, solo espero no lo haya hecho.. por las diosas que no lo haya hecho…

-PK FIRE! PK FIRE!  
-Ahhh!.

Toon y Ness realmente se estaban peleando y el daño que se hicieran les quedaría casi permanente, tenía que intervenir antes de que pasara algo más, desenvaine la espada y me puse en medio de ellos 2 para evitar que se mataran, y con una simple y directa pregunta, me dirijo a toon link…

-Toon…¿Lo hiciste?

Toon se quedo mirándome con esos enormes ojos que tiene, después, sonrio de una manera sombría y se empezó a reir..

-Solo estábamos jugando, y a ella parecía no molestarle  
-ERES UN MENTIROSO! PK…

Apunte a Ness antes de que hiciera algo más y nos asesinara a todos, mire a toon link enojado.

-Sabes lo grave que es esto toon link? SABES EN QUE TE HAS METIDO?!

Toon me empezó a mirar con miedo, realmente no sabía en que se había metido, abuso de Paula y no tenía ni un poco de arrepentimiento, por Farore, Paula es una niña nadamas…

-PK…STAR…  
-MALDITA SEA NESS CALMATE!

Ness volteo a verme con ojos llorosos y con odio, realmente odiaba todo lo que pasaba, y mas pensar que toon link es una parte mia.

-Toon…tienes que ir con master hand, no podemos tolerar esto.  
-¿¡Y si no quiero?! ¿¡Me vas a acusar?!  
-Si, asi que ve a esperarme en su oficina.

Toon volteo a ver a Ness y le sacó la lengua, después volteo a ver a Paula y sonrió pervertidamente, después se fue.

Ness fue directamente con Paula para ver que era lo que tenía, dado que el todavía esta niño, lo ayude cargando a Paula para llevar con .  
Cuando llegamos, ya nos tenía una camilla donde se supone que iba a descanzar hoy, pero al ver que era una niña inmediatamente la atendió.

Volteé a ver como seguía mi pequeño hermano, y estaba mas que desgarrado. El estaba llorando como si se hubiera muerto. Fui y abrace a mi pequeño hermano, ya que no permitiría que nada le pasara a el.

_"-Lo voy a matar Link.. el tiene que ser el primero en morir.."_

Si, no te preocupes, trata de calmarte ahora, ambos nos vengaremos con los motivos suficientes.

_"-P-pero Paula… el… abusó de ella!"_

Al decirme eso, Ness empezó a llorar todavía mas, con un poco de dolor, empeze a sobar su pequeña espalda.

Despues de unas horas, nos dio el análisis de lo que le había pasado, y en efecto, habían abusado de ella. Después nos dejo solos con Paula, que todavía faltaba que recuperara la conciencia.

-Vamos a hacer esto Link..-Me dijo Ness firmemente  
-¿Lo haras por Paula?  
Ness me volteó a ver y sonrio malvadamente

-Y tambien por todos ellos que odio.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, ya que no me gusta ser impuntual en cuanto las actualizaciones, si les gusto dejen un Review y si hay algo en lo que puedo mejorar acepto la crítica:)

Me despido, y que tengan hoy un excelente día! :D


	3. Los motivos parte 2

****Hola! Regrese con el nuevo chapter de esta (lenta) historia! :D, gracias por los reviews que me han estado dejando, se aprecian demasiado! Espero no confundirlos con la redacción (Ya que voy aprendiendo poco a poco) y ojala disfruten este capitulo tambien:)

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Ahora, lean cómodamente :)

* * *

**Link POV**

Deje a Ness solo para que pudiera tener privacidad al momento que despertara Paula, ya que se que este es un golpe duro para los involucrados incluyéndome. Camino hacia la oficina de Master Hand ya que Toon Link me esperaría ahí para aclarar y para poner el castigo por el abuso hacia Paula, y de la nada, encontré a Samus casualmente platicando con Ike. Ike noto que lo miraba, haciendo que se tartamudeara y no fijara su mirada en los ojos de ella. Samus al ver que lo distraía, volteó hacia donde estaba, me sonrío, y siguió hablando con Ike como si no estuviera a unos metros de ella.

Ike, notablemente nervioso de mi presencia, empezaba a responderle cada vez menos, haciendo que a veces Samus, volteara de reojo para ver si me había ido. Al ver que yo tenía mas atención que ella, molesta, se acercó a mi con Ike unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-Link, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?.-Me dijo "dulcemente"

Si me puedes ayudar con algo, aléjate de el, vuelve conmigo, explícame por que me dejaste sin motivo alguno.

-Si, tenemos que hablar, tiene que cambiar esto.-Le dije firmemente mientras veía esos ojos que tantas veces me hechizaron.

-Bien, aquí estoy.  
-Samus, no se si yo fui el error, pero esto no es igual, dime que sientes, ¿Es amor o cariño incondicional?

Ike al ver que íbamos a hablar, silenciosamente se despidió de Samus, mientras se iba para dejarnos hablar solos. Samus al ver que se fue, se molesto un poco.

-Link, sabes que te quiero, pero necesito espacio, me haces ir mas despacio.  
-Samus me lastimas mintiéndome, pero no quiero que te alejes de mi.  
-Link, ya déjalo asi.- Me dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas suave  
-¿Por qué me dejaste? Solo dime..explicame en que puedo cambiar.. es Ike, ¿Verdad?.-Le dije con mis ojos volviéndose a nublar  
-Link….nunca te quise realmente.-Me dijo seria y fríamente  
-¿¡Entonces por que mierda estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo?!¡Tres años maldita sea!.-Le dije explotando y dejando mi cordura a un lado

Ella se tomo el brazo, y me volvió a mirar.

-Link, en esos tiempos, tu eras uno de los competidores mas populares y fuertes, ¿Sabes cuantas chicas tenías a tus pies? ¿Sabes la fama que tenias?, Necesitaba un camino fácil, y bueno, tu no pusiste resistencia. El dinero que ganabas y me dabas para "nuestro futuro", bueno, lo utilizaba para reparaciones y mejoras de mis cosas. No es por nada, pero nunca me gustaste, aunque eres bastante atractivo, pero Ike lo es mas. Si me disculpas, ojala no me vuelvas a molestar en un buen rato, hasta que se te pase tu sentimentalismo,okay?

Despues, sin remordimiento alguno, se volteo y se fue del pasillo.

Esa perra… AGH, no es cierto lo que me ha dicho…no.. es… AGH!

No iba a perder mas tiempo por aquí, asi que seguí el camino hasta la oficina de Master Hand.

Master Hand le dio todo un discurso a Toon de lo mal que había estado, tanto así lo iba a discutir con su hermana Aryll. Toon solo se hecho a llorar diciendo que no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho y que no sabía quien era Paula. Por lo cual, decidimos traer a Ness a la oficina.

Ness entro y para evitar una pelea, tuve que agarrarlo. Lo puse a alado mio para que pudiera hablar.

-Entonces Ness, ¿Dices que Toon realmente abuso de ella?  
-No digo, lo afirmo. Se le veía hasta en su sucia cara.- Dijo Ness levantando su tono de voz  
-Master Hand, yo no s-se quien es Paula!.  
-¡No mientas!

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que dejaron que Toon diera su punto de vista.

-R-recuerdo que y-yo estaba en la cafetería, l-luego se puso todo rojo, y y no recuerdo que paso después.- Dijo echándose a llorar fuertemente

Ness sin embargo, siguió alegando que lo que dijo Toon Link era mentira y que solo lo hacía para que no lo expulsaran.

-Bueno, Ness calmate. Mañana veremos que nos dice Paula, ya que ella es la principal afectada,Link, vigila que Ness no lo mate en la noche.-Nos dijo Master Hand con un poco de burla

-No se preocupe, no lo matara.

Salimos los 3 de la oficina para encontrarnos a varios Smashers observándonos, entre ellos Samus. Trate de ignorar su mirada de satisfacción por el bien de mi amigo, que se jaloneaba e intentaba safar para golpear a Toon, y Toon se aferraba de mi otra mano mientras caminaba tratando de tapar sus ojos llorosos.

Ness me pidió que lo dejara en la emfermería, para que pudiera cuidar a Paula en lo que despertara. Aproveche que Toon y yo estuviéramos solos para hablar con el.

-Toon, dime exactamente que paso, esto es grave.  
-L-Link, n-no recuerdo.- me decía entre sollozos  
-¿Qué eran esas nubes rojas?.-Le pregunte mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Toon abrió sus ojos mientras mas lagrimas se le empezaban a escapar, y sin quitar la mirada me contesto

-E-era horrible, e-era un mo-mounstro sin forma! M-me decía que l-lastimara a N-Ness. M-me dijo que c-con eso s-sería poderoso.-Me decía entrecortado  
-¿Y le hiciste caso?  
-N-no! S-sentí que me empezaba a d-dormir, y d-despues no s-se que paso.- Me dijo para después taparse los ojos y empezar a llorar fuertemente.

En este momento no sabía si creerle o cuestionarlo. Nunca había visto a Toon Link llorar de esta manera. Aparte, no pude haber una posesión, ya que, Ganondorf no tiene tal poder sobre Toon. Me dejaba muchas dudas su versión de la historia, aunque realmente, la ultima palabra la tenía Paula.

Ness POV

Regrese a la enfermería mas molesto que nada, por que Master Hand defendió a Toon Link tachándome de mentiroso!, solo por que el no estuvo en ese momento, no sabe lo que le estaba haciendo a Paula, y por su culpa ella todavía no despierta.

Dr. Mario entro al cuarto para checar como estaba, y por lo que me decía, para mañana ella ya estaría despierta. Me ofreció que me fuera a mi habitación, y mandaba a despertar cuando ella lo hiciera, mas sin embargo me negué, no la iba a dejar sola con ese loco por ahí.

Puse una silla alado de su cama para estar mas cerca de ella, y, con un poco de vergüenza, tome su mano. Recosté mi cabeza en la orilla para descanzar pero el sonido de la puerta me desconcentro y no me permitió dormirme. Me fije quien era, y era el bastardo de Toon Link.

-Ness..¿Podemos hablar?.-Me dijo muy bajito  
-Tu y yo no tenemos que hablar de nada. Ahora sal antes de que te mate.

Toon me miro con sus ojos cristalinos, y camino mas adentro de la habitación, casi donde estábamos Paula y yo.

-Ness, es importante, es sobre todo esto.- me volvió a decir mientras lagrimas salían de sus enormes ojos

-¿Qué quieres ahora?¡¿Recordarme que tu tuviste la culpa de esto?!  
-Ness..No se que paso, enserio, algo se apodero de mi.  
-¡¿Encerio?! ¿Quién?.-Le dije con sarcasmo y enojo al rubio  
-Algo rojo, s-sin forma.-Me dijo mientras empezaba a llorar  
-Si claro, lárgate de aquí antes de que yo mismo te evaporize.-Le dije con rabia

Toon me miro decepcionado, y salio con su cabeza mirando directamente al suelo, mientras ya afuera de la puerta, se oía como empezaba a llorar.

No se si por los gritos, o por los lloriqueos, Paula comenzó a despertarse.

-¿Ness…?

Paula me miro con esos ojos azules tan lindos que tiene, mientras apretaba un poco más su mano, la mire con dulzura mientras le contestaba…

-Aquí estoy, no permitiré que el te vuelva a hacer daño.  
-Ness…no le hagas daño, el no tuvo la culpa.-Me dijo con una expresión de susto  
-P-pero…¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? Paula…yo vi lo que el te hacía.-Le dije algo enojado  
-Ness..escucha, ese _el_ regreso.

Mi corazón se detuvo unos momentos, y observe que todo se empezaba a nublar, oía voces que me incitaban a callarla y demostrarle lo que le hizo, ¿pero que demonios? Nunca le haría eso a ella..¿Verdad? Pero se ve hermosa así, indefensa, no puede gritar, un poco de diversión no hace daño…

-SShhh…

No Pov

Ness calló de la manera mas dulce a su enamorada, mientras que sus ojos empezaban a mirarse, Paula sintió esa sensación de miedo que tuvo en su primera batalla.

-¿Ness?, ¿Q-que haces?

Ness empezaba, con delicadeza, a besar uno de las mejillas de Paula, para después llegar a sus labios, que, sin tiempo de reaccionar, besó forzosamente.

-Ness, para .-Le dijo muy bajo y no muy entendible la rubia

Ness sin tomarle importancia, se delito con los pequeños labios de su "novia" para después subir su mano hasta su cuello, que con otras intenciones, trataba de ir hacia el botón de su vestido. Ness reaccionó antes de abrir el botón lo que estaba haciendo…

-Paula..yo..  
-Ness, ¿En que estabas pensando?

En la mente del joven pasaron muchos pensamientos, ya que, no tenía una explicación coherente de lo que acababa de hacer. Giygas sin duda alguna, sería la mas lógica, pero ambos sabían que el se había ido y que nunca rgresaría.

-Te extrañe…-Le contesto sonrojándose  
-Ness.. no eras tu hace unos momentos.- Le contesto francamente  
-Entonces ¿Qué me paso?.- trato de pedir una explicación el muchacho  
-N-no lo se, pero no eras tu, ni siquiera sabes que paso ¿Verdad?.- le afirmó mientras trataba de levantarse de su cama  
-N-no…

Ness se dio cuenta que Toon Link pudo haber hecho lo mismo, pero lo que tenía dudas es como a el le llegó a pasar.

_"Entonces Toon Link…¿Lo hizo hipnotizado?, ¿Gyigas nos encontró?, Bah!que cosas digo, muy pronto el pagara por lo que le hizo. Aparte, aunque el no lo haya hecho consientemente, lo sigo odiando, a todos. Así que no se podrá salvar"_

-Paula, tengo que irme. Tu tambien tienes que irte..-Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y empezaba a ayudar a la rubia para que se fuera lo antes posible.  
-¿Ness? ¿Por qué?

Ness volteó a verla directamente a los ojos, para luego darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, mientras respondía la pregunta de la rubia

-Va a ocurrir una massacre.

* * *

Si! Ness se atrevió a hacerle eso a Paula, pero realmente no era Ness, pudo haber sido alguien en busqueda de venganza... LOL bueno, si les gusto dejen review y si no les gusto, estan en su derecho de expresarlo .w.

Saludos y pasen buenas tardes! :D


	4. 5 Días

**Horabuena!** Perdonen mi inpuntualidad, pero el día de ayer no logré terminar el capitulo,pero aquí se los traigo para todo aquel que si le interesa la historia jaja.  
**El capitulo contiene spoiler de la historia de Mother 3**  
***Inserte disclaimer de que Smash brothers y todo lo de aquí no me pertenece, solo la historia***

Con gusto los invito a leer :)

* * *

-¿Q-qué?, Ness, no te voy a dejar solo.

Paula, Paula… por favor, no te metas en esto. No quiero hacerte daño, hazme caso y vete lo más lejos que puedas de aquí.

-Paula, escúchame, no me pasara nada a mí. Detendré a aquel que quiere hacer eso.

Paula se acercó a mí, al grado de que su frente rozara con la mía. Se ve tan linda desde aquí, lástima que ella misma no se puede ver, inclusive la misma Samus le tendría envidia cuando crezca. Por muchas razones quiero que ella quede fuera de todo esto… ¿Qué pasa si accidentalmente le hacen daño? Mucho menos me perdonaría si la mataran en pleno desarrollo, por eso la tengo que sacar de aquí….

-Ness…- Paula me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules, ahora llenos de lágrimas.

-Por favor, regresa a casa.- le dije acariciando su suave cabello rubio.

Link POV

-Ness! ¿Dónde estas?

Caminaba por todos los pasillos que encontrara en búsqueda del pequeño psíquico, al parecer, hoy había desaparecido y tenía cita con Master Hand para tratar lo del asunto con Paula. A cada persona que me encontrara le preguntaba si sabía algo de el, y todos me decían lo mas obvio, que se encontraba en la enfermería. Pero ayer no se permitían visitas lo cual era imposible que el estuviera ahí. Zelda a lo lejos del pasillo me vio por lo cual sonrío saludándome, y a lado de el estaba Marth, el cual imito el mismo gesto que ella.

Nunca me ha gustado que estos 2 se lleven tan bien como si fueran algo mas que amigos, pero Zelda me ha dicho que realmente no se gustan cosa que no me convence del todo.

-Oye Zelda, ¿Has visto por algún lado a Ness?  
-Si, esta en la enfermería con Paula, ¿Por qué no empezaste desde ahí?.-Me dijo con una sonrisa  
-Bueno, por que Dr. Mario me dijo que ayer no se permitían visitas.  
-Con Ness hizo una expeción.- Contesto el princeso amablemente  
-Gracias Princeso.- Le dije burlándome de la tiara que siempre lleva

Marth solo río por el apodo que le había dado, ya que, aunque muchos duden de la su orientación, el ya esta comprometido y es amable con la mayoría, exceptuando a los villanos.

-Marth, no entiendo porque nunca te enojas con ellos.- Le dijo Zelda con su voz muy dulce.

Y eso no es normal. Zelda solo me habla a mí de esa manera, ni si quiera a Pikachu le habla así. ¿Qué si estoy celoso? No. El príncipe, al parecer, no puede enamorarse de alguien más desde la muerte de sus seres queridos, o eso es lo que el dice.

-Zelda, se que lo dice jugando. No es una razón para exaltarse.- Le dijo sonriéndole  
-Estem… voy con Lucas haber si sabe algo.

Salí casi corriendo hacia la dirección del cuarto de Lucas, que gracias a la Diosas, estaba cerca. Cuando entre, lo encontré tranquilamente con un girasol en la mano.

-Lucas, ¿Sabes donde esta Ness?  
-Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí adentro, ¿Ness? Ness lo ví en el comedor, triste.-Me dijo mientras dejaba el girasol por un lado  
-¿Por qué estaría triste? Bueno…  
-Se lo que paso, pero el le pidió a Paula que se fuera de la Mansión.  
-¿Por qué?, No creo que se le haya ido el amor de la noche a la mañana.- Le pregunte sospechando  
-Ninguno de los 2 me quiso decir.- Me dijo algo triste.-Paula me caía realmente bien.

Lucas se bajo de su cama, tomando de nuevo el girasol, y empezó a caminar para salir del cuarto.

-¿Me acompañas a entregar esto?.

Ness POV

-Cariño, anímate, te hice un bistec.- Me dijo Peach mientras se acercaba con un delicioso plato en sus manos.

Era difícil resistirme a eso, por lo cual, tome el plato y empecé a lentamente comerlo. Alejar a Paula tan… desesperadamente de mi, por miedo de lastimarla, es una de las peores cosas que pudo haberme pasado. Su rostro, su voz.. su despedida. Pero debo seguir adelante, tengo que tomar venganza de lo que Toon le hizo a ella.

-Ness! ¿Estas bien?

Había llegado Link con Lucas detrás suyo, al parecer Lucas tampoco tuvo un buen día, ya que traía ese girasol (de plástico, ya que no le dejan ingresar con plantas por Ivasur) que siempre tomaba para recordar las palabras de su madre fallecida.

-Si, un poco triste. Pero se me pasara.- Le dije mientras volvía a concentrarme en el Bistec.

Lucas camino hasta a lado mio, con su girasol en manos, para después dejármelo a lado el plato. Volteé a mirarlo y tenía esa sonrisa que muchas veces me ayudo en momentos cruciales.

-La necesitas más que yo.  
-Lucas es especial para ti, no la puedo tomar nada más por que sí.

Lucas sonrió un poco para después alejarse del girasol sin darme tiempo de regresarlo.

-Lucas…  
-Tómalo, solo mi mejor amigo tiene derecho a tenerlo.-Me dijo volteándome a ver, con una sonrisa satisfactoria, para después salir de la cocina.

Link se sentó a lado mío, contándome su relato de como el nunca pudo conocer a sus padres que posiblemente, habían fallecido en la guerra civil de Hyrule. Oír sus palabras me dejaban todavía mas tristes, pensando en la situación de mi mejor amigo, el cual perdió bruscamente a su madre y hermano.

-Por cierto Ness, ¿Cuándo empezamos todo esto?.- Me dio sacando el tema de nuestra venganza

Tome un tiempo en responder esa pregunta. Ya que me hacía recordar la desesperación de Paula al no poder irme con ella. Seguí comiendo hasta llegar a la conclusión que mejor dejáramos esto en el olvido y continuar con nuestra vida normal.

-Owww ¿Vieron eso? Los mejores amigos, ¡Ahora son amantes!

Pero esa voz la podía reconocer desde lejos

-Falco, ahórratelo esta vez, que él no está solo.- Dijo Link desenvainando su espada rápidamente.  
-¿Crees que con eso me metes miedo? Eres P-Á-T-E-T-I-C-O! Al igual que su novio, Lucas.  
-El NO es mi novio.-Le dije al borde de explotar de sus insultos  
-Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con la rubia esa? ¿Paula se llamaba? Supongo que le gusto más Toon Link que tú y por eso se fue a meter hasta la habitación con él, si sabes a lo que me refiero..-Dijo Falco con esa estúpida sonrisa que el solo tiene.

Link no dudo nada en darle con la espada en esa horrible cara que tiene, pero el evadió. Mirándolo de mala gana, saque mi yoyo y le pegué en ese pico.

-Haber si aprendes a cerrar tu pico de una buena vez.- Le dije riéndome de la cara de estúpido que tenía.

Falco observo el girasol que estaba en la mesa e inmediatamente supe lo que iba a hacer.

-Que pasaría si..  
-NO!

Pero fue tarde, Falco ya la había tomado bajo su control y con su escudo, le dio un electroshock haciendo que prendiera en fuego el plástico.  
Por la mala suerte que he tenido en todo este día, Lucas iba entrando junto a Nana a la cocina, platicando de sus asuntos, hasta que volteó a ver a Falco que tenía su apreciado girasol.

Vi su rostro empezar a llenarse de lágrimas, ya que le traía demasiados recuerdos ese girasol que el, con tanta confianza, dejo a mi cargo. Falco solo se rió de la vulnerabilidad de mi mejor amigo.

-Falco eres un idiota!.- Dijo Link atacándolo directamente.

Esta vez él no lo pudo evadir, lo cual causó una herida un poco profunda en el estómago del ave. Al darse cuenta Link, rápidamente retiro la espada, causándole más dolor.

-U-ugh…Todo… por.. esa pareja… de… homosexuales?, mejor me largo.- Dijo Falco entre su dolor, burlándose de nuevo por la amistad que teníamos nosotros.

Recordando a Lucas, por segunda vez, lo busqué rápidamente y se encontraba llorando silenciosamente, con Nana tratando de consolarlo. Me acerque inmediatamente, para disculparme. Lucas decía que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, que no fue mi culpa. Pero se notaba desde lejos que ese girasol era importante en su vida.

-Te conseguiré uno nuevo, tranquilo.- Le dijo Link acercándose como si fuera su padre.  
-N-no te preocu-p-pes.- nos contestó entre sollozos Lucas.  
-No es molestia, de hecho, tu escogerás cual te gusta más, y ese nos llevaremos, ¿te parece?.- Le decía Link tiernamente mientras le sonreía tratando de transmitirle confianza.

Lucas lo miró, y sonrió un poco. Para después irse con el para buscar el girasol que tanto le gustara. Me quede con Nana en la cocina, platicando como fue que empezó la pelea con Falco. Al cabo de unas horas, subí a mi cuarto para esperar a Lucas y Link. No tardo Lucas en llegar, feliz con su nuevo girasol, con el cual corrió a enseñármelo, agradeciendo a Link que se lo haya repuesto, aparte de eso, me dijo que Link quería nuevamente hablar conmigo, y ya imaginaba cual era la razón.

Link POV

-Link, por favor escúchame.

Era Samus de nuevo, y esta vez, me pedía perdón de todo lo que me había dicho, pero eso no iba a pasar, nunca.

-Samus, ¿tienes miedo de arrepentirte, y por eso no me dejas? No esperare a ver que sientes.-Le dije cortante mientras intentaba salir de mi habitación

-Link…- Me tomo fuertemente del brazo mientras me trataba de buscar la mirada, que la tenía puesta fijamente en el suelo.

-¿Qué?...  
-Link, me tragó todo mi orgullo pidiéndote perdón por esa vez que te dije todas esas estupideces, ojala me hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que perdí cuando termine contigo.- Me dijo con lágrimas escapando sobre su rostro.

Esto…¿Estaba pasando? ¿Samus llorando? Me acerque a ella, abrazándola, mientras le acariciaba su larga y suave cola de caballo que llevaba todos los días.

-Link.. despierta.  
-¿eh? Cariño…  
-¡LINK NO ME BESES!

Abrí bruscamente mis ojos y me encontraba abrazando a Ness, en mi cama. Desgraciadamente fue un sueño, ¿Lo fue verdad?

-Lo siento. Estaba soñando con..  
-Samus, lo se. Lo estaba viendo todo.- Me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente  
-Bastardo.- Dije entre riéndome y enojándome.  
-Entonces, ya pensé cuando haríamos todo esto.- me dijo tocando el tema acerca de la masacre.  
-¿Ah si?¿Cuando?.-Le dije cínicamente mientras me emocionaba  
-En 5 días.-Me dijo regresando la sonrisa

* * *

Bueno, aclaro esto, no tengo nada en contra de la pareja LucasXNess(Aunque no sea de mi gusto), así que no me maten por hacerle una pequeña burla a traves de Falco. Aparte de eso, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :)

Pasen buenas Tardes/Noches n.n


	5. Las horas finales

Holii! Volvío la descuidada autora, con un capítulo gigante;) Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia, no se preocupen, uno mas y llega el gore;) muajaja! Tambien les recomiendo ver el video de "N1n10do, to the 64 power" anteriormente recomendado por un comentario. Se cagaran de risa xDD

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

Ahora, disfruten la lectura:3

* * *

-¿5 días eh? Al parecer tu no ibas en broma con esto.- Le conteste felizmente

Ambos empezamos a planear si empezaríamos con los mas fuertes para después dejar a los débiles, o si debíamos separar primero a las parejas y luego matarlas, o simplemente no dejar sobrevivientes. Ness salió un momento de la habitación, dándome tiempo para buscar una de mis armas, una que me han prohibido usar desde que Young Link la obtuvo.

Me dirigí al armario, buscando entre cajas, luego en los extremos. Hasta que la encontré, escondida detrás de una pila de ítems y contenedores de corazones, un poco sucia pero en su esplendor ahí se encontraba.

La máscara de la fiera deidad.

Ness POV

Estaba literalmente pegado al teléfono. Esperando a que mi mamá contestara desde Onett. Al no recibir respuesta, empezaba a sentirme ansioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo, era esa maldita sensación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. La nostalgia. Colgué y volví a marcar, después de unos segundos, contesto Tracy

_-¿B-bueno?  
-¿_Tracy?¿Dónde esta mamá?  
_-¿Quién habla?  
_-Tracy, hablo yo, Ness. ¿Dónde esta mamá? Necesito hablar con ella.

Hubo un silencio en la línea, uno realmente largo y tenso.

_-_Tracy!_  
-…..Ness, mamá….mamá murió de cáncer.  
_-No...no es cierto, ¡Quiero hablar con ella ahora!_  
-Ness.. lo siento. Estabas en tu torneo, no queríamos distraerte ni afectarte._

Ese era mi papá, hablándome lo más dulce que hubiera podido.

-Porque..¿¡Por que me lo ocultaron!?  
_-Ella así lo quería  
_-No es cierto! Son unos mentirosos!  
_-Ness contrólate! Ana no estaría orgulloso de ti._

Eso último fue suficiente para romper mi cordura. Destrozado,fuí corriendo con Lucas, primero fui a buscarlo a su habitación, por desgracia, el no estaba ahí. Lo busque en la sala de juegos, y solo se encontraban Toon Link y Popo, Toon al verme llorando, corrió directamente hacía mi.

-Ness, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre?.- Me dijo mirándome con dulzura…¿¡Dulzura?!  
-¿Dónde esta Lucas?.- Le dije fríamente.

Toon Link miro a Popo, buscando una respuesta en sus ojos, Popo asintió con su cabeza, como si lo que me fueran a decir fuese algo de vida o muerte.

-Esta con Nana en el jardín.

Un poco extrañado, fui corriendo hacia el jardín, que estaba a 2 vueltas de donde estaba. Cuando abrí las puertas, podía ver en la distancia a Lucas y Nana, sentados riendo felizmente. Me fui acercando poco a poco, y podía oír fragmentos de su conversación.

-Jaja, ¿Recuerdas cuando tiraste a Popo pero me intentaste salvar a mí? Fue tan cómico por que caíste antes que el.

-No me lo recuerdes! Es peor que cuando Toon Link quizo sacar a Ness, auto suicidándose jaja.

-Lucas.. N-necesito hablar.-Le dije interrumpiendo su platica con nana.

Lucas me volteó a ver, al principió un poco molesto, pero al ver mi cara, corrió directamente a abrazarme. No me tuvo que preguntar nada, ya que, aprovechándose de sus poderes, observo y leyó todo lo que pensaba. Tranquilamente, Lucas se despegó de mi para quitarme las lágrimas, mientras me decía con señas que lo siguiera a algún lugar.

Tome su mano para ir hacia un agujero que el había hecho, o que por alguna extraña razón estaba ahí. El entro primero,no sin antes avisarme que lo esperara.

Pacientemente, lo espere llorando en silencio, tardo alrededor de 20 minutos, para después salir con unos listones rosados. Confundido, trate de decir una palabra y me silenció. Sacó su girasol y le dio vueltas con los listones.

-Ness.. ¿Recuerdas de quienes son estos listones?  
-S-sí, de mi mamá…

Sonriéndome, se me acercó mientras estiraba su girasol y escondía otra cosa detrás de su mano.

-Esta carta la dejo antes de que falleciera.

Lo mire fijamente a esos ojos azules, en los cuales, nunca podías encontrar falsedad o mentiras. Sin duda alguna, Lucas es uno de los mejores amigos que pude pedir, y, entre las señoritas, el era bastante atractivo, pero no mas que yo.

Tome la carta y el girasol delicadamente, sintiendo la nostalgia volver a mi cuerpo de nuevo, y al abrir la carta, supe que no iba a mantener mi postura:

"_Querido hijo mío:_

_Sé que al momento de que leas esta carta, probablemente haya fallecido. También sé que estarás molesto por que ni Tracy ni Ninten te comentaron algo, pero ellos no tienen culpa alguna, les pedí que lo callaran para no preocuparte, ya que sabía lo importante que es este concurso, donde has conocido a excelentes amigos y amigas. Quiero pedirte que no llores ni me extrañes, ya que siempre estaré ahí contigo, vigilándote y cuidándote, tratando de guiarte por un buen camino. Recuerda siempre estas palabras de tu madre Ness.. Yo te amo, y lo hare siempre, aunque cometas algo malo, aunque te equivoques, yo siempre te amaré y tendré en mi corazón._

_Me despido dulcemente, Ana."_

Y pensar que será el primer día sin ella….

Link POV

*Mañana del 3 día, 48 horas restantes*

Desperté con demasiada flojera, buscando por donde fuese la gorra de Ness, y para mi sorpresa, estaba ahí, intacta. Al fijarme, el se había caído de la cama, pero no lo había despertado, lo cual me sacó una sonrisa.

Teníamos planeado que unos días antes, dormiríamos juntos, para si se nos ocurriesen ideas para despistar a todos, aunque ese era nuestro principal motivo, terminábamos hablando de nuestros problemas o cosas "importantes" del torneo.

Aunque no lo quiero admitir, últimamente he visto a Ness más triste de lo normal, ya que lo demuestra en público. Cuando llegue la noche, espero poder platicar con el acerca de lo que le pasa.

Camino por los pasillos de la mansión, aburrido, esperando esos 2 días que nos faltan para nuestra venganza. Volteo a un lado y me encuentro a Red con Lucas hablando muy amistosamente, me miran y sonríen ambos al verme para, posteriormente, saludarme. Les regreso una sonrisa y continuo mi camino. A unos cuantos pasos están las puertas para el jardín de la mansión, asi que me decido por dar una vuelta para ver con quien puedo platicar. Salgo y a la primera persona que veo es a Zelda, que esta, casualmente con Marth a su lado.

No puede ser posible que, nuevamente, estén estos 2 juntos. No son pareja, si lo fueran, me lo hubieran dicho ¿Verdad?

Camino a un paso acelerado hacia donde están ellos, escuchando poco a poco pedazos de su conversación.

-Estuve tan cerca de decirle Marth… me arrepiento de no habérselo dicho.  
-Tranquila, todavía no nos vamos a morir.-Dijo terminándolo con una risa

Zelda miraba a Marth con una cara que reflejaba tristeza. Después se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa. Sí, esa Zelda es mi mejor amiga.

-Hey Link!  
-Hola Zelda, ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes?  
-No te preocupes, de todas maneras yo ya me iba, tengo una pelea con Ness.-Nos dijo Marth con su misma voz de princeso.

Espera un momento…_Ness!_

Ness POV

Faltaban menos de 10 minutos para enfrentarme a Marth, y, aunque en el pasado ya nos hayamos enfrentado, la noticia de mi mamá me sigue doliendo al saber que me lo oculto por este estúpido torneo.

Me recosté en el sofá cerca del área de combate, y cerré mis ojos obligándome a escuchar la dulce voz de mi mamá.

….Pero no recordaba nada. Ni su voz, ni sus abrazos, sus regaños. Nada.

Molesto, me levante del sofá a punto de explotar de estos sentimientos encontrados, mejor no peleo hoy, este torneo se puede ir por donde vino, ya que esto no vale la pena.

_*Marth y Ness, favor de pasar al área de combate*_

Hice un suspiro de resignación, y camine hacia el área, esperando pacientemente a que llegara Marth. Poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando de las demás personas en la mansión, incluso Link vino a ver mi pelea, lo cual me hacía sentir un poco seguro.

Marth llego entre la multitud de la gente, colocándose a lado de mí.

-Anímate, hay que hacer esto por diversión.- Me dijo levantando su puño para chocarla con el.

Chocamos los puños para después empezar la transportación

**THREE!**

**TWO!**

**ONE!**

**GO!**

Marth fue directamente hacia mí con su larga espada, lo cual haría un poco difícil hacerle el daño directo, _vamos Marth, _déjate ganar que no estoy de humor para esto.

-PK FLASH!

Pero, como era de esperarse, se cubrió al momento de la explosión.

-PK FIRE! PK FIRE! PK.. WHOA!

Ese había sido un golpe fuerte, desde _atrás._ No me di cuenta cuando fue que cambio de posición o escapo del fuego. Es como si estuviera peleando sin motivo alguno.

Minuto tras minuto, continuábamos haciéndonos daño para las caídas, para, eventualmente quedar empatados. 2 caídas, 3 Stock. Esto no es para nada nuevo, ya que ambos somos muy competitivos.

La bola Smash apareció, y Marth corrió directamente hacía ella.

-PK FLASH!

Marth al oírme lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse, para no recibir el daño. Aunque mi verdadera intención, era romper la esfera brillante para tener el poder masivo.

Y vaya que consiguió romperse.

Mirando a Marth desafiantemente, y el con una sonrisa, me prepare para el poder.

-PK….STAAAAAAAARSTOOOOOOOOORM!

Hermosas estrellas fugaces caían del cielo, cayendo en direcciones diferentes por todo el escenario. Marth logro evadir 2 de ellas, pero al evadirlas, 3 cayeron en donde el estaba… _seguidas._

**GAME!**

**THE WINNER IS… NESS!**

-Bien hecho Ness!.- Me grito Lucas mientras corría hacia mí  
-Sí! Bien hecho niño gay! Jajaja

Lucas y yo volteamos a ver a Falco, Lucas con miedo y yo con odio.

-Calmate Falco, Ness no es gay, tiene una novia, la cual nos vino a visitar.- Le dijo tranquilamente Marth mientras se quitaba el pelo de la cara.

-Pff por favor! No seas aguafiestas.-Le dijo Falco mientras ambos empezaban a discutir. Yo iba a pasar por alto lo que me dijo, ya que pronto tomaría cartas en el asunto. Pero Lucas parecía haberse hartado.

-¿Y tu quien te crees por insultarnos cada vez que puedes, oportunista?.- Le dijo con notable enojo Lucas, mientras el pajarraco volteaba a verlo, desafiante.

-¿Y tu quien te crees para responderme? niño huérfano, lo único que haces es ir a esconderte detrás de tu hermano… espera.. pero si tu fuiste quien lo mato.- le contesto con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro

Hubo un enorme silencio en el lugar, mientras todos localizaban a Lucas para ver que hacía, el estaba al borde de las lágrimas, iba a abrazarlo para calmarlo, mas sin embargo el hablo primero.

-Tu y yo, vamos a al área de combate.

Falco miro sorprendido a Lucas, ya que nunca había demostrado tanta determinación, hasta ahorita. Todos en la sala empezaron a murmurar, y yo volteé a ver a Lucas con miedo, ya que Falco era uno de los mejores competidores.

-Lucas… enserio, déjalo pasar.  
-No! Ya estoy harto de que nos esté insultando, si nadie lo pone en su lugar, lo hare yo.-Dijo limpiándose los ojos, para evitar que sus lágrimas salieran.

-Muy bien güerito. Vamos a pelear. Pero solo hay una vida, _capiche?_

Lucas no le contesto y se colocó inmediatamente en transportador, con sus puños apretados. Lo mire a sus ojos y telepáticamente le deseé lo mejor en este mundo, y que lo hiciera por lo que mas amaba, su familia.

**THREE!**

La nave botaba a Falco mientras este caía

**TWO!**

Aparecía Lucas tranquilamente, bajándose de su tabla.

**ONE!**

Lucas apretó de nuevo sus puños, conteniendo su ira.

**GO!**

Falco corrió hacia el para darle una serie de piruetas, haciéndole bastante daño, cuando el logro safarse, utilizo su Pk fire, siendo rebotado por el escudo de esto.

-Vaya, si que usas inteligencia, estúpido.- Le dijo Falco mientras hacía una burla

-PK FREEZE!

Antes de que Falco reaccionara, ya estaba cubierto de hielo, sin poder moverse. Después Lucas al ver que se descongelo, uso otro volviéndolo a congelar.

-Yo siempre aguante tus burlas, ya que pensé que era algo temporal, por lo cual me callaba y trataba de ignorarla, ¿Pero sabes que? Ya estoy harto, no tienes ningún _**derecho**_ de tratarnos de la manera en la que la haces. Mucho menos insultarnos con nuestros asuntos personales, PERSONALES. ¿Sabes el significado de esa palabra, idiota?.- Dijo Lucas al borde de las lagrimas

Falco al descongelarse se quedo pasmado en su lugar. Como si hubiera tenido tacto lo que Lucas le acababa de decir.

La bola Smash apareció, lo cual hizo que Lucas se tensara visiblemente. Falco se quedo sin palabras, mirándolo solamente. Lucas aprovecho para tratar de reventar la bola, consiguiéndolo.

-Esto es para mi hermano Claus… PK STAAARSTOOOOOOORM!

Falco reaccionando, y sonriendo como lo hacía dijo:

-Dame todo lo que tienes.

Las estrellas empezaron a caer, mientras Falco perfectamente esquivaba cada una de ellas. Al terminar el desfile de estas, el aprovecho para dar una patada alta, y por el daño que ya tenía Lucas, lo mando volando, mientras podíamos oir su grito.

**GAME!**

-No pequeñin… no…- Dijo Ike notablemente triste.

**THE WINNER IS…. FALCO!**

Ambos aparecieron en la sala, Falco carcajeándose, y Lucas triste.

-Ahora si…¿Qué me decías de tus cositas? Patético.- decía mientras iba con Wolf y Fox, chocando las manos con Wolf.

-Falco tienes que aprender a respetarlo.- Dijo seriamente Fox  
-Oh enserio? Pues mira…NO.  
-TERCER TORNEO! EL TERCER JODIDO TORNEO! ¡¿VA A SER ASÍ CADA VEZ QUE VEAS A UNO DE ESTOS NIÑOS?!-Le contesto Fox explotando de ira.  
-Recuerda que por esos niños… tu ya no eres el máximo, y todavía recuerdo cuando te quejabas de ellos, dado a eso, no me vengas con tu falsa moral.-Le dijo Falco enojado

Mire a Lucas, el cual se le veía más agotado que triste.

-Solo quería hacerlos orgullosos…-Me dijo mientras intentaba caminar.  
-Créeme que los tienes… a todos.-Le dijo Zelda mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.

Link se me acerco, mirándome extrañamente.

-Ness, tienes una llamada, de tu padre.-Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para que fuera a hablarle.

-Dile que no quiero hablar con el.-Le dije molesto.

Link sorprendido por esto, me miro enojado.

-Agradece que tienes a tu padre, ahora ve a contestar el teléfono.-Me dijo como si fuera mi hermano mayor

-Si claro, ¿agradecerle qué? Que me haya escondido la muerte de mi madre?! ¿¡Que no me haya dado la oportunidad de despedirme de mi madre?!¿¡Que no tuve la oportunidad de disculparme de ella?!..- Le dije llorando, ya que no podía controlar todo esto, primero Paula, luego Lucas, luego mi mamá… no puedo con esto.

Link me miro con vergüenza, mientras se acercaba para consolarme, al igual que Lucas y los demás de la sala, que por mi tono de voz, oyeron la conversación.

Estaba harto de este tipo de cosas, van a intentar que cambie mi punto de vista, pero no. Solo tengo una persona y es a mi mismo.

Los quite del camino, para correr lejos de ellos, mientras oí a Link gritarme.

-¡Espera!¿A donde vas?  
-¡Al bulevar de los sueños rotos!.- le dije con mi voz entrecortada.

No mentía, ese lugar realmente existía en la mansión. Era donde los antiguos jugadores eran enviados, para deshacerse de ellos. Ya que no iban a servir. Después de correr de ellos, y perder a Sonic que fue el único que me alcanzo. Camine hacia esa puerta que tenía en grandes y rojas letras "NO ENTRAR".

Obviamente ignore la señal y entre. Camine despacio en ese parque gigante, donde podías ver cuerpos en putrefacción o huesos, probablemente de los antiguos competidores, camine solo con solo mi sombra de compañía, la única que necesitaba. Encontré el letrero donde decía "Muerte completa". Me imagino que ahí primero los metían para después deshacerse de sus restos. Camine unos pasos más y me encontré esa máquina, Dios, si que daba miedo. Sin tomarle después importancia, me senté a lado de ella, para llorar tranquilamente, sin que nadie me viera u oyera.

-Por favor, no lo hagas.

Volteé a ver hacia delante y me encontré a Link, de rodillas mientras me miraba fijamente. Sin pedírselo, me abrazo y froto mi espalda, causando que me echara a llorar.

-Mi mamá… mi…  
-Está bien, llora si tienes que hacerlo.- dijo aun frotando mi espalda.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar acerca de lo que me dijo, ¿Qué no hiciera qué? ¿La masacre? No lo iba a dejar solo, eso tenía que hacer porque era lo necesario.

-Link…  
-¿Mande?.- Me dijo mientras se separaba para verme.  
-¿Qué no hiciera que?.- Le dije mientras frotaba mis ojos.

Link rió nerviosamente, mientras se acomodó su gorro, que por cierto, nunca entendí como no se le caía.

-Pense que ibas a entrar a la máquina.- Me dijo mirándome con seriedad.

Reí un poco, causando sorpresa en el.

-No Link, no lo hare ni haría. Solo hasta que acabemos.- le conteste formando una sonrisa.

Link al saber de qué hablaba, se levantó para darme su mano, la cual, tome para levantarme. Caminamos de nuevo todo el parque, tratando de adivinar cual de los cadáveres pertenecía a Young Link o a Roy. Al salir, nos encontramos a los demás smashers, que al verme, suspiraron y corrieron a abrazarme.

Yo para mí mismo me sonreía, sabiendo que todos ellos pagarían le mismo destino por esa persona.

_Esa _persona, la cual ha causado todo esto. Voltee a ver a Link, el cual miraba perdidamente a Samus. Usando mi telepatía, leí su mente.

"_Que lastima que esta hermosura… será asesinada lentamente"  
"Lo sé, es triste" _le conteste sonriendo.

Link volteó a ver, sonrojándose y riendo, al saber que ambos pensábamos lo mismo. La risa continuó hasta que vimos a Samus abrazar a Pit, para posteriormente darle un beso, dejándolo en Shock, a el, y a todos.

Link completamente triste, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, lo cual, por reflejo, fui tras de él, así como lo hizo por mí. Creo que ha sido suficiente tristeza y lágrimas en un día

Cuando llegue, me encontré a Link mirando seriamente a su máscara de la fiera Deidad, seguido de una lágrima de su ojo.

-Ness… no sabes cuánto ansío para usarla.

-No te preocupes… falta menos de un día ahora.

Link al oírme, miro a su reloj, para ver que ya era el cuarto día.

_1 día más y todos ellos no tendrán salvación._

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado:) y si use bastantes referencias de Majoras Mask xD Pasen buen día amigos lectores n.n


End file.
